


Even in the Dead of Night

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Episode Tag, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I seriously going to find a chainsaw when we get back to the room?"</p>
<p>Tag to the 3.21.16 episode of RAW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in the Dead of Night

He's not fit for human company after the scene on the parking ramp. After he's bulled a probably well-meaning PA out of his way and made an unlucky camera operator stumble and lurch into an equipment cart, he drags his ass down into a cool, dark hallway far from gorilla, where he gauges that he's not likely to run into anybody except maybe the Wyatts - so, nobody he's liable to regret punching in the mouth, anyway - and paces and kicks and lets the fading adrenaline shake itself out of his fingers and convinces himself that it's not worth screaming about. He's never as alone as he feels; any yell he cuts loose with will only echo off the block walls and bring people he doesn't want to deal with now running to his side.

By the time he has his shit together again, Dean's music has played itself out, his brother victorious in the match he's missed. When he finds his way back to the dressing room they staked out earlier, Dean is fresh out of the shower, hair a mess of damp and unruly curls, jeans sitting low on his hips. He looks up from rummaging through his bag and flashes Roman a brilliant grin. "Was starting to wonder if you'd followed the McMahon-Helmsleys right on back home."

"Nah. Gotta save something for next week, right?" he says, and smiles at Dean's answering chuckle. "Missed you before the show."

"Yeah, ended up stopping by a couple of my old haunts on the way in." Dean loves this town almost as much as it loves him; makes it hard for Roman to bear too much of a grudge over the times the crowd here's got nothing for him. "You mad?" Dean asks, slanting a curious look at him.

"Not at you," he says honestly. He's angry all the time, these days, burning in his veins and crackling in the back of his head. Being with Dean somehow banks it down, takes it from something that'll consume him to something that keeps him going. Keeps him warm, imagining Dean's reaction to being considered a stabilizing influence. "Am I seriously going to find a chainsaw when we get back to the room?"

"Maaaaybe." Dean grins and throws a couple of jabs into the air, bouncing on his feet, light and loose and joyous. "Should I have brought it with me? You coulda used it on the Authority?"

He laughs that, grim, but not as heavy as it could've been without Dean's good mood catching, lifting him up. "Guess Steph'd have a hard time smacking anybody around without any arms." 

"That's my boy!" Dean crows, muffled a little by the washed-thin 76ers shirt he jerks down over his head. "Philly, rubbing off on you!"

"Something like that," he allows, finally feeling like a real person again as Dean dances over to smack a noisy kiss onto his forehead.


End file.
